It Started One Summer Vignettes
by Williejumps2013
Summary: One shot companions to "It Started One Summer". Enjoy ;)
1. The Wedding Night

This takes place after **Chapter 12: The Breakfast and Beyond**

* * *

Will slowly undid the buttons, tracing his fingers down her back as he went. He continued to kiss her neck and collarbone as he exposed more of her shoulders as he pushed the dress down. His hands gripped her hips and turned her to face him. "So beautiful." He murmured as he picked her up lightly and kicked the dress out of the way.

"William..." She couldn't think with his lips kissing along her jawline.

"Do you know Lizzie?" He sounded hoarse.

"Know?" She was beyond forming sentences now, feeling a heat building up inside of her.

"How much I love you." He kissed down her neck. "How much I ache to you?" He trailed a finger lightly down her back. She involuntarily felt her body arch into his. He felt her sigh and press her body into his. Her hands pulled his hips towards her. His lips found hers again and his kiss was answered with hunger. He pulled the cords loose and let the corset fall to the ground. All she was left in was her undergarments and she blushed.

"I feel overdressed." He murmured into her ear. "Since I was your maid, will you be my valet?"

She pulled away. "What do I do?"

"Start from the top." He toed off his boots as she fingered the starched tie.

"So start with this?" She licked her lips as she loosened his cravat and threw it onto the floor. She moved her hands to his jacket and began to undo the buttons. "And then this." She felt him moan as she slid her hands down his arms with his jacket. She traced the edge of his vest. "And then this?" She began to pop out the buttons. The vest soon joined the cravat and jacket on the floor. "What next?" She fingered the buttons of his shirt.

He held her hands to his chest, stopping them from tracing down her body. "The shirt please, Mrs. Darcy." She gently pulled the shirt out of his pants and paused. He wrapped his hands over her hers and inched it up lightly. "Its okay, Lizzie." He whispered. She started pulling the shirt up again and got it up and over his head. She placed both hands on his hands on his chest and blushed.

"William..." She traced a lined down the center of his chest.

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss her again. He put her back on her feet at the foot of her bed. He ran his hands up and down her hips, bunching up her undergarment and pulled it off over her head. He a finger down her spine and she whimpered at the contact. He moved his finger around her waist and traced her hip bone slamming his mouth against hers. He pushed her up against one of the posts. He moved his hand to the inside of her thigh. She twitched at the unfamiliar contact and he smiled against her mouth. He pulled her leg back around his hip. She felt his hand working farther up the inside of her leg and a burning sensation following his fingers. Lord, she loved it.

And then he worked his fingers inside of her. She used one hand against the bedpost for support the other gripped his shoulder. She pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and bit her lip. And then his fingers started circling inside of her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she couldn't breath. She gripped harder onto the bedpost and pulled him closer with her leg, her body acting without any thought. He moaned her name and she arched into him as he attacked her mouth again. She moaned into his mouth as she let go of his shoulder and moved it above her head to grip the wood. She started pulling her self onto the toes of her foot and he pushed his fingers farther inside of her. The feeling that had been growing inside the pit of her stomach started to heat up and she felt a wetness pooling inside her legs. She pulled away from him and he moved his mouth across her neck. Suddenly she felt her stomach exploding inside of her. She screamed out his name and released her grip on the bedpost.

He pulled his fingers out of her and moved her to lay on the bed. She saw him shed his pants and let out a little gasp. He smiled lightly and moved between her legs, kissing his way up her body.

She started with the top of her foot and she let out a breathy giggle, then her ankle to her shin to her knee and moved to the inside of her thigh. She let out a little moan when he licked her and then blew on her softly.

"William, what-"

"Shhh." He braced himself so he was hovering above her. He kissed her again and muttered an apology. Before she had time to question it, she felt a sharp pain and let out a mix between a light cry and a gasp.

Nothing was hurried. Not his kisses, his movements, and soon her stomach felt like it was clenching tighter and tighter, gaining more and more pressure. His mouth trailed all over her body, but his hands remained constantly gripping hers, pressing them into the pillow. As she felt herself clench around William, her hips bucked and he hit some spot within her body she didn't know she had.

As she felt herself explode around William, she cried out his name and felt him release inside of her.

Even after they were done, he remained inside of her. He rolled onto his back and she laid across his stomach. He traced shapes lightly up and down her spine and she shifted under the tingling sensations that his fingers brought. She felt him harden inside of her and soon he had flipped both of them over again.

And it continued like that, him only leaving her body when they entered the cold waters of Lizzie's bath to clean themselves off and to drift into a blissful slumber.


	2. The Bard Can Wait

This takes place after **Chapter 13: I Promise**

* * *

Will held out his hand as he stood and Lizzie slide her's into it. As she stood he pulled her close to him so she was standing between his legs. He bent down and captured her mouth, slowly walking her backwards towards the doors of their bedroom. As he stepped over the threshold he spun her around so that he was pushing the doors closed with her back. She felt the door handle prodding into her back and grunted.

"I apologize..." Will took a step backwards and tried to pull her with him. That would not do.

She moved an inch to one side and smiled as she pulled him forcefully back to her, causing him to brace himself with his hands on either side of her. "Please, do continue."

He responded by kissing her her forcefully again.

She pushed her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, riding him of his coat. She was thankful that he had chosen not to wear a cravat this morning and began working on the buttons of his shirt. He had successfully scattered all her hair pins over the floor of her room and was making progress on the buttons of her dress. She broke the kiss with the last button and pulled the shirt quickly over his head, blindly tossing it somewhere into the room.

As the parted, William stopped working on her dress, which was just over halfway done and maneuvered her so her calves touched the base of the bed. He bunched up her dress and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the farthest corner. Her hands slowly traced down the planes of his chest and traced the top of his pants. He let out a small moan and lightly pushed her down onto the mattress. She grabbed the top of his pants on her way down, causing him to fall on top of her.

He braced himself but still bounced a little off her body. He kissed her again and began working his way down her body with his hands. Her skin felt like it was on fire as his finger lightly traced her center. His lips left hers and slowly feathered kissed down her breastbone and stomach.

Her hands lost his pants as he slid out of her reach and she let out a soft whimper when his lips met his fingers.

He began dipping in and out of her with his tongue and fingers and she reached for him. She gasped out his name as she felt the familiar heat rising in her stomach. He kissed her once more and inserted another finger as he returned up her body, feathering kisses along the same path.

Instead of returning to her mouth like she so desperately wanted, Will began attacking her neck, pumping his fingers more forcefully and quickly than before. She bucked against his fingers as he hit a sweet spot and released onto his hand.

She lay still and painting in the bed as he feathered more kisses up her jaw. He lightly kissed her lips and lay beside her. She threw her leg over him and sat on his stomach.

"Aren't you insatiable, Mrs. Darcy?" He smiled cheekily.

She slid herself down over the bulge in his pants and stopped causing his hands to try and push her a little farther down by her thighs. He only caused her to wiggle slightly, and she could feel the bulge grow again.

She began playing with the buttons between her legs, pretending to admire them and ignored him completely.

"Lizzie..." He growled.

"Aren't you insatiable, Mr. Darcy?" She mocked sweetly.

He grabbed her hips and flipped the two of them over

"Off. Now." He kissed her as her hands dove to the bottom of his pants.

She got the pants down as far as she could and he pushed them the rest of the way off. His hands glided up her side and he entwined his fingers in hers, pressing her hands into the pillows. She arched up, trying to press her entire body against his. He took the suggestion and covered her body with his as he pressed into her. They both moaned as they found their rhythm, but soon Lizzie found it wasn't enough and pushed herself against his body even more. It still wasn't enough.

She pushed against his hands and with all the strength she could gather flipped the two of them over. Will moaned at the new position and released Lizzie's hands to grip her hips. She squeezed her thighs together and pushed her lips harder onto his. His hands started wandering, kneading, massaging her body, working into her hair, then going back down to her ass.

Lizzie felt the soaring pleasure and her elbows buckled. He released inside of her before she collapsed completely onto his chest.

"Lizzie..." He sighed.

She couldn't process a single thought, so she just kissed his chest. They lay there in silence for an eternity, Lizzie traced little shapes on his chest, he played with a strand of her hair with one hand and drew shapes with the other. She soon yawned lightly on his chest and felt his chest rumble.

"Tired?" He asked quietly.

"Aren't you?" She laughed lightly once.

"Yes..." He sighed.

She pushed herself up his body and kissed him lightly. "I love you." She slid off and curled into his side.

"And I love you, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy." He kissed the top of her head. "Now lets go to sleep."

She smiled and curled more into his side as he pulled the blankets up and over her.

Both their breathing slowed and they fell into sleep in each other's arms.


	3. Reunion

This takes place in the middle of **Chapter 14: Two Months**

* * *

William pressed his entire body against hers as he kissed her passionately. He pulled her blankets away and stopped to admire her attire. "Is this my shirt? He fingered with the collar of one of his night shirts.

"Perhaps." She pushed his fingers to the buttons. He started undoing them one by one and he feathered kisses along her neck. He pulled the shirt above her head and smiled at the comforting form of his wife. She lay down straight and looked at him over her rising and falling chest.

"I am in need of your attention sir." She wiggled her chest back and forth, causing him to growl and pounced back on top of her. He kissed his way and started to rid himself of his clothes.

Thankful that he had removed his coat, vest, and cravat at the door, Lizzie helped him by starting to undo the button on the top of his pants. He kissed his way down her face and burred his face in the crook of her neck. He began to stroke her, in only the way that he could, and she moaned at the feel.

"Do you know how I missed you?" He murmured as his fingers found their way inside her. She arched into his body. "Do you know how often I dreamt of you?" He started dipping them in and out. "How often I wanted to be inside of you?" She moaned as he started pumping faster.

She got his pants undone and reached inside, gripping him firmly. She flipped the two of the over and kissed his neck as she began stroking him. "Don't stop…" She gasped against the pulse of his neck. His response was to pump harder, causing her to moan even louder. She released onto his hand and collapsed onto his body, hand still absently stroking him.

She quickly regained her strength and slid down his body.

"Lizzie!" William gasped her name as she bestowed a little kiss to his tip.

"If you can pleasure me, I can pleasure you." She smirked as she gently licked him. She had dreamt about it, although she would never tell him, since the first time he had tasted her. She saw him grasp the sheets and she felt more daring, so she took him slowly into her mouth. She saw him grasp the sheets and let out a loud groan, causing all inhibitions and worries to fade away quickly. She dragged her teeth up as she released him from her mouth and began kissing her way down and back up.

She squealed as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her quickly up his body, kissing her soundly.

"Another time. " He flipped her over and positioned himself above. "But right now, I need to be inside of you."

She moaned as he plunged inside of her, squeezing her legs around him as she ground her hips into his. He came undone quickly, but kept thrusting until she felt him harden again inside of her.

He rolled over again so they were back at the edge of the bed and sat them upright. She moaned at the change of angle and the feeling of his hands on her ass.

"Can I fulfill a fantasy?" He whispered as he continued to thrust inside of her. She was beyond words and moaned her approval.

He picked her up and walked over to the small balcony outside her bedroom window. He placed her on the lattice and began thrusting again.

The feeling of the leaves on her back, the chill of the night air, and the complete thrill she felt at the possibility of being caught in this position made everything so much more wonderful and they both quickly released, moaning out each other's names in ecstasy.

"Welcome home, Mr. Darcy." She spoke quietly into his neck.

"Welcome home, Mr. Darcy indeed." He kissed her jawline.

When she had caught her breath, she realized how cold it really was. "As enjoyable as that experience was, the lack of activity is making me quite cold."

Will just grunted lightly and carried her back inside, never pulling himself from her body. He lay her on the bed and reluctantly pulled himself out of her body.

"Mrs. Darcy, where did you learn to do that?" He smiled as she felt her body instantly heat with her blush.

"I… um… Well I…" She swallowed her fear and rushed her answer. "I read it in a novel."

He laughed lightly and pulled her on top of him. "And how long have you wanted to do it?"

"Since you kissed me like that for the first time…" She blushed even deeper shade of scarlet.

He pulled her body closer and whispered hoarsely in her ear. "I thoroughly enjoyed it." He pushed the two of them apart and kissed her.

"Would you like me to do it again?" All sheepishness and embarrassment gone, and only her inner wantonness remained. She knew his answer the moment she said it as she felt him harden against her thigh.

"I would, if I didn't want you so much right now." He pulled her so she was mounted on top of him and let her sink down in her own time.

When he was buried deep inside her she lay fully on his chest grinding against him, feeling the moans in his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat. He rolled the two of them over and kissed Lizzie as this round was slow and full of a practiced passion instead of the hurried, wild need and lust from before.

When Will's elbows buckled, he gently pulled out of his beloved wife.

"My queen, I love you so." He murmured a whisper into her ear.

"And I you." She turned and kissed him gently. "My king…"

And for the first time in two months, they both slept soundly in each other's arms.


End file.
